


De oído

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un vistazo a la relación de Eli y Rivka</p>
            </blockquote>





	De oído

Como todo en lo suyo, empezó siendo algo sin importancia. Rivka estaba de cuatro meses la primera vez que se mareó, al menos eso contaba. Eli permaneció a su lado, la ayudó a vomitar sin mancharse entera y trató en vano de llevarla al hospital varias veces durante el par de horas que duró la crisis.

Como todo en lo suyo, se fue convirtiendo en algo serio. La falla ente ambos era cada vez mayor y, con ella, los terremotos que sacudían los cimientos de la vida doméstica. Los brotes de Rivka arreciaban, a menudo tras una discusión o una misión importante. Eli llegó a acusarla de estar inventándoselo para retirarle del trabajo de campo. Ella hizo ademán de lanzarle el vaso que sostenía, pero acabó dejándolo caer y encogiéndose. Otro maldito ataque. Tras él, el pitido constante que sentía en los momentos álgidos no se le retiró y se quejaba cada vez más a menudo que le costaba entender las palabras.

* * *

—…saco endolinfático, que ocasiona un exceso de endolinfa. Por este motivo se originaría esta patología vestibular, que cursa con vértigo rotatorio, el cual viene precedido de una sensación de presión, bilateral en su caso, además de acúfenos y de respuestas físicas asociadas a dicho vértigo. También a eso se debe la hipoacusia neurosensorial moderada con caída en frecuencias graves, puesto que…

—¿Es hereditario?—le cortó Eli. Tanta palabrería solo lograba que el mareado fuera él. Rivka le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Cuando salieran tendrían problemas. Así fue:

—¡¿Es eso todo lo que se te ocurre preguntar?!—le espetó ya en la calle—¡Oh, muchas gracias, Eliyahu! Qué considerado eres.

—Ya que lo tuyo no tiene solución, me gustaría saber si Ziva y Tali también tendrán que pasar por lo mismo.

—Oh, claro, no vayan a ser demasiado frágiles para tus planes.

* * *

Le había dejado. Había cogido a las niñas, un par de maletas y se había marchado. Le retó a negarle el _get_ y Eli respondió a la provocación metiéndolo en un sobre que coló bajo la puerta. Aunque nunca había entrado en aquella vivienda, Ziva se la había descrito al detalle. Por eso, a la petición de divorcio le acompañaba una nota para desquiciar a Rivka: “Una escalera tan empinada no es una idea muy sabia”.

Cómo no, ella le acusó de estar amenazándola. Eli replicó con una sonrisa de gato acechando a una paloma. No tenía la menor intención de nada, pero que Rivka lo desconociera serviría para que extremase las precauciones. Prefería que el primer encuentro con la muerte que tuvieran sus hijas proviniese de otra persona.

* * *

Ziva viajaba pletórica en el asiento del copiloto. Llevarla a la granja de su hermano a que jugase entre caballos unos días había resultado una idea fantástica. Una pena que la pequeña Tali hubiese preferido quedarse. Cualquiera sabía qué ideas le habría metido su madre en la cabeza y si habría podido ocuparse en condiciones de su hija menor. El maldito síndrome de Ménière continuaba progresando, Rivka ya no se las arreglaba sin ponerse sus audífonos todo el día y había pasado de quedarse incapacitada ocasionalmente por los vértigos a caminar dando tumbos y caerse de bruces sin previo aviso.

Para curarse en salud, Eli pidió a Ziva que al entrar dejase la puerta entreabierta. Él permanecería en el coche con las ventanillas bajadas hasta que se asomase de nuevo y le diera el visto bueno para marcharse.

* * *

— _Imma!_

El alarido desgarrador de Ziva se oyó alto y claro a pesar de que había pasado por apenas una rendija, igual que el impacto sordo que lo había precedido. Eli bajó de un salto del vehículo y corrió al interior de la casa. Se encontró con Ziva sentada en el suelo, llorando desesperada y zarandeando el cuerpo de Rivka, cuya cabeza se hallaba girada en un ángulo incompatible con la vida. Suspiró, miró a lo alto de la escalera y contuvo una sonrisa amarga.

—Te lo dije—musitó.

Acarició el pelo de su hija, le pidió que buscase a Tali y se fue a la cocina para realizar las llamadas de rigor. Ojalá la suya fuera una muerte anunciada o, en su defecto, en un lugar tan recóndito que su destino quedase por siempre ignoto. Cualquier cosa antes que provocar que Ziva pasase por lo mismo de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> El [síndrome o enfermedad de Ménière](http://www.menieres.org.au/stages.php) es una enfermedad real que afecta al oído interno, tanto a la audición como al equilibrio.


End file.
